Amazing Alpaca
Amazing Alpaca is an episode of Series 5. Plot Anthony and Jeff pop up and say hello, here we go, it's The Wiggles Show! Song #1: Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car Henry dances and introduces himself. Captain chuckles. Captain Feathersword introduces the next skit about going to the doctor. Wigglehouse Skit - Murray prepares some dinner for everyone, but Anthony doesn't feel like eating anything. After confirming that Anthony isn't hungry, Dorothy visits and suggests they call the doctor. The Wiggles call Dr. Verygood and she comes over almost immediately. Dr. Verygood gives Anthony a basic checkup (mouth, temperature, blood pressure) but doesn't find anything wrong. She asks Anthony about what he has been doing. Anthony says yesterday he was fine. Today, Wags came over and they shared a cream pie. Then Dorothy came over and they had rosy tea, and she had a Cream of Rosy pie which Anthony ate. Then Henry came over and he brought an octopie which Anthony ate the entire thing, even though he was supposed to share it with everyone else. He also had some snacks on his own. Dr. Verygood figures out that Anthony has simply eaten too much. Anthony apologizes for the trouble, but Dr. Verygood replies it was good to contact the doctor when things are wrong. It's very, very good. After she leaves, Anthony asks if anyone wants muffins. Wags laughs and waves. Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - Anthony says today's letter is i, as in Italy. To show off the dance, here's Caterina. She greets everyone in Italian, and does an Italian dance to the tune of the Wiggles song, "Balla Balla Bambina". Jeff says hello, Anthony plays drums, Greg laughs, and Murray says hello. Song #2: Big Red Boat Jeff's animal of the week is the alpaca. They're from South America, and have long wooly necks. They look like llamas. Murray says it's time for the Mandarin Wiggles. Song #3: I Climb Ten Stairs - Mandarin Wiggles animated They sing the actual numbers in English instead of in Mandarin. Little Wiggles - Jeff is reading about soccer and says everyone, let's all play. Murray will get his friend Bill O'Reilly. Oh really? No, O'Reilly. Now it's time for soccer, and they've invited Captain Feathersword and his crew to play. Anthony scores a goal on Captain Feathersword. Arrrrg! Greg and Murray pass back and forth and score the next goal. Jeff moves the ball and everyone else dribbles it around as well. The Captain even does a roll and a save, saying "This is the best roll I've ever done. Arrrrg!" The ref announces the game is over. Well done, Wiggles. They return to Wigglehouse and each of the Wiggles has a little mud on their face. Oops. Better clean up before dinner. Greg wakes up Jeff and he says, It's time for Wiggly Animation. Song #4: Say Aah at the Doctors - animated Murray has a challenge for Henry. Can you run? I can do that. Can you hop? I can do that. Can you sing? I can do that! Song #5: I Can Do So Many Things Greg and Jeff are back to back. They turn their heads and each of them says goodbye. Alternate titles *Anthony's Lost Appetite (Playhouse Disney title) }} Category:Music Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 Category:2005 Category:2006 episodes Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Wiggles episodes